In the semiconductor industry, there is no doubt that the most popular product is Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (hereinafter “CMOS”). CMOS is an integrated circuit component, which can be utilized for manufacturing the P-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (hereinafter “MOSFET”) and the N-type MOSFETs on a wafer. The P-type MOSFET is also called “PMOS”, and the N-type MOSFET is also called “NMOS”. A PMOS and a NMOS are complementary to each other, so the component is called “CMOS”.
In general, CMOS is applied to manufacture the microprocessors, the microcontrollers, static random access memories, image sensors or other digital logic circuits. Because the energy consumption only occurs during turning on/off the transistor, the energy waste is low, and the heat generation is also low. As a result, CMOS becomes the most common component of semiconductor processes.
However, there are still some drawbacks of the conventional method of manufacturing a CMOS. For example, the thickness of the oxide layer is not enough to be utilized as a metal oxide semiconductor isolation region or a poly heater isolation region, the poly gate of the metal oxide semiconductor region cannot be utilized as a poly heater, and the heat efficiency of an interlayer dielectric layer cannot be improved with ON, ONO, ONON, ONONO or ONONON. In addition, the ONON rest thickness of the poly heater cannot be adjusted for optimizing the heat-dissipating efficiency.
There is a need of providing a manufacturing method of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.